


One Little Bite

by TobytheWise



Series: SH Bingo S2 [7]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Blood Drinking, Established Relationship, Frottage, M/M, Vampire Alec Lightwood, Vampire Bites
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 03:16:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29727516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TobytheWise/pseuds/TobytheWise
Summary: Sometimes a little pain can heighten pleasure, or so Magnus tells Alec to convince Alec to bite him.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: SH Bingo S2 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1989400
Comments: 8
Kudos: 97
Collections: Hunter's Moon 500 Prompts, SHBingo 20-21





	One Little Bite

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LadyOxymoron](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyOxymoron/gifts).



> Written for the SHbingo prompt: Vampire Alec  
> Written for the HM500 prompt: Pain
> 
> Gifted to my friendo just because I looooove them <3

Alec takes a deep breath, the smell of Magnus invading his nose and making his mouth water. Fuck, he smells delicious. His gums ache with the need to retract but he controls himself. For now. 

“Alexander,” Magnus murmurs, his voice as smooth as golden honey. His breath hitches and the sound is the most beautiful sound Alec’s ever heard. It’s been so long since he’s been young, but Magnus makes him remember that feeling, of being innocent and expectant and like anything could happen. Magnus makes him forget he’s a monster. 

Magnus tilts his head back, leaving his throat open and exposed. This time, Alec isn’t strong enough to hold himself back. His fangs descend without his permission. Magnus sucks in a sharp breath and his eyes dilate further. His fingers dig into Alec’s shoulders as he stares at Alec’s fangs. 

“Please.”

Alec shakes his head. “No.” 

“Alexander, please. I want it more than words can say.”

“It’ll hurt,” Alec says, holding on tighter to Magnus’ hips. “And I don’t wanna lose control.”

Magnus ducks his head, kissing along Alec’s jaw. A shudder goes through him at the feel, his stomach clenching with pleasure. Magnus squirms in his lap, their cocks rubbing together, forcing a moan from his throat at the feeling. 

When Magnus pulls back, his eyes are open and vulnerable. “What if I said a little pain can make pleasure that much more intense, darling?” After a moment he adds, “I want you to bite me, Alec. Please.”

And how can Alec resist? 

He runs his nose over Magnus’ neck, breathing him in, his body alight with anticipation. Magnus’ hands find the back of his head, tugging. It’s Alec’s last straw and he opens his mouth before biting down. Magnus’ hot, sweet blood hits his tongue and Alec is lost. Nothing will ever top this, nothing will even fucking compare. 

The taste is euphoric. 

The only thing keeping him from flying off the rails is the feeling of Magnus’ nails in Alec’s shoulders. The pain keeps him in the moment and reminds him of who he’s feeding from. He swallows greedily but knows he can limit himself, knows he can stop. 

Magnus lets out a long, deep moan. He slides his hand between them, taking them both in hand and stroking them quickly. His movements are rushed and jerky, further proving just how far he’s gone, overcome with the pleasure Alec is giving him through this bite. 

After taking another mouthful of blood, Alec pulls back, retracting his fangs from Magnus’ skin. He swallows before licking at the bite, chasing the last couple drops and cleaning Magus’ throat. Magnus tightens his hand around their cocks and Alec’s orgasm comes rushing through him at full force. 

“Fuck,” he grits out as he comes, covering Magnus’ hand only a moment before Magnus follows him. 

“That was….” Magnus whispers, his voice slightly slurred, his eyes lidded as he smiles at Alec, feeling the afterglow of a good orgasm. 

“Yeah, it was.”


End file.
